


i'm leaving you

by Cineraria



Series: #Emerald With Blue Star [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 11:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16304507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria
Summary: 14 Oktober. Seorang terbaring lemah di hadapan Lizzy, seorang lain berlarian dalam ingatannya.[spesial ultah Lizzy]





	i'm leaving you

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji milik Yana Toboso. Saya hanya meminjam karakter, dan tidak beroleh keuntungan materi dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

Lizzy hanya mengejar kebahagiaan.

Lizzy ingin membahagiakan Ciel, dengan begitu, mereka akan bahagia bersama.

Namun, obsesi pada kebahagiaan itu mengantar Lizzy pada kamuflase penipuan terbesar. Selama ini, dia sudah dibodohi─ditipu dan dimanfaatkan demikian rupa, oleh  _dia_  yang obsesi Lizzy tercurah padanya; pemuda pembawa bintang itu.

Lizzy tertegun sekali lagi. Ruangan dicekik keheningan. Kedua lututnya masih lemas dan dirinya menggigil; gemetar ketakutan. Cahaya redup yang menerobos melalui ventilasi udara di atas tembok, menerangi kamar berlantai balok hitam putih. Di hadapannya, seorang terbaring lemah di ranjang dengan bantalan kepala agak tinggi. Dia nyaris tidak memercayai penglihatannya sendiri. Itu adalah Ciel!

 _Ciel_ -nya yang sesungguhnya!

_Tidak ... Bagaimana mungkin ..._

Lizzy bergumul dengan pergolakan batin.

Lizzy ingin marah, menampar─menyalurkan kekesalan pada  _dia,_ yang selama ini telah menipunya.

_Tetapi bagaimana ...?_

_Adakah kenyataan yang lebih kejam dari ini?_

Padahal Lizzy telah mengorbankan segala miliknya pada  _Ciel─_ di kapal Campania itu ... dia berjuang untuk siapa? Bukankah untuk yang tersayang?

Lizzy terduduk lemas. Tanpa sadar menerima uluran tangan  _orang ini─_ Ciel asli. Air matanya kering. Dia tak sanggup menangis lagi ....

Banyak kenangan tercipta di antara mereka─dirinya dan  _Ciel palsu_. Bertahan hidup bersama dari serangan  _zombie─_ bukankah itu romantis?

Merayakan paskah dan mencari telur bersama. Itu adalah saat di mana keraguan mendadak muncul, namun Lizzy berhasil menghalaunya sekali lagi. Sekarang, mengapa keraguannya justru menjelma kenyataan pahit?

Lizzy yakin ini mimpi buruk.  _Pasti mimpi buruk!_ Andaikan ada seorang yang menampar pipinya, atau menyetrum jarinya, dan memberitahukan bahwa waktu tidur telah berlalu ... dan sudah saatnya  _bangun._

 _"Tidak apa memiliki obsesi ... mimpi-mimpi ... atau apapun yang ingin kaukejar, Lizzy,"_ adalah ucapan Ciel yang terngiang jelas di telinganya.

 _"Manusia itu makhluk paling ambisius, dan memang begitulah manusia,"_ tukasnya lagi.

Lizzy masih ingat kesejukan udara musim gugur di suatu sore dalam toko roti mungil di tepian Sungai Thames. Sama halnya dengan rasa manis kue-kue dan harumnya teh jasmine yang tersaji di meja. Ciel tak melepaskan tatapan lembutnya. Lizzy merasa dirinya adalah gadis paling bahagia sedunia.

_"Aku tahu, Ciel. Artinya tidak apa kita berambisi mengejar sesuatu asal dalam batas wajar, iya kan?"_

Lizzy melambung saat pertanyaannya dipuji sebagai kecerdasan─bahkan hal sekecil senyum tipis itu cukup melelehkan hatinya.

_"Betul, Lizzy ... Kau tahu? Batas antara benci dan cinta itu amat tipis. Mengira kau sangat menyukai sesuatu, padahal sebaliknya: kau begitu membencinya."_

Kala itu Lizzy belum ingin memahami arti sebenarnya dari kata-kata itu. Terkadang Ciel sulit dimengerti. Ucapannya canggih dan mengandung makna yang dalam. Wajar apabila mengingat profesi-nya sebagai Anjing Penjaga Ratu, yang menuntut kedewasaan, kecermatan dan ketelitian.

 _"Kau meragukanku, Ciel?"_ Adalah ungkapan kecewa Lizzy, mengira dirinya sedang diuji; apakah dia betul-betul mencintai, alih-alih membenci Ciel?

_"Tidak, Lizzy. Aku percaya padamu."_

Lizzy tidak ingat selain betapa bahagianya dia hari itu. Ketika kemudian Ciel menarik tangannya, berkata bahwa Lizzy boleh minta apa saja yang disuka.

Hari itu istimewa milik berdua.

Mereka dibawa kereta kuda keliling kota. Lizzy tidak banyak bertanya, memanfaatkan waktu sebaik yang dia bisa. Berpindah dari toko buku, lalu butik pakaian, hingga toko barang antik dan boneka. Lizzy puas memonopoli Ciel seharian. Mereka membicarakan banyak hal: tentang  _ending_ cerita dalam novel misteri terbaru karya Sir. Arthur, mahakarya puisi yang penulisnya kurang terkenal, hingga mengomentari lukisan-lukisan Da Vinci dan Verrocchio.

Mereka mengakhiri tur hari itu dengan menonton teater. Namun, yang paling berkesan bagi Lizzy adalah kunjungan ke rumah yatim. Ciel setuju atas usulannya supaya menyumbangkan sebagian uang belanja untuk yang lebih membutuhkan. Di sana, Lizzy terpaku melihat sisi lain Ciel, yang penyayang terhadap anak-anak. Tiba-tiba bayangan indah berkelabat di benaknya: pesta pernikahan, gaun pengantin dan rumah masa depan.

Namun, hingga mereka kembali ke rumah masing-masing dan mereka harus berpisah, Lizzy lupa menanyakan alasan mengapa hari ini Ciel sangat baik padanya. Kejutan itu ada dalam tas belanja saat dia bersiap hendak tidur. Dia menemukan amplop berisi kartu ucapan selamat ulang tahun dengan tanda tangan Ciel!

Kartu ucapan itu dibawa tidur dalam dekapan Lizzy sepanjang malam.

Seharusnya waktu terhenti di hari itu saja, supaya Lizzy tidak perlu tahu kepalsuan mereka. Ah, memangnya gadis macam apa, yang lebih memilih dusta dibanding kejujuran? Mengutamakan yang imitasi dari yang murni?

Apakah sebenarnya ucapan Ciel itu kode yang sengaja didikte semenjak jauh hari? Betapa bodohnya ... Lizzy tidak menyadari ....

Lizzy telah termakan obsesinya sendiri. Kini─seperti kata  _dia─_ Lizzy sangat mencintai pemuda─yang sedang berlarian dalam benaknya, padahal dia membencinya. Atau, dia membenci pemuda─dengan mata serupa bintang itu, sementara yang benar adalah menyukainya.

Yang mana yang benar?

Sungguh, Lizzy tidak mengerti ....


End file.
